My version of Twilight by Stephenie Meyers
by xxAMY1995xx
Summary: This is a story about a girl called Alesha Campbell, her father has got remarried and she has to move to a small town called Forks and meether dads new family! Sorry about the first chapter its a bit short, but please read
1. the argument

**Chapter 1**

"**Mum, I don't want to go" Alesha Campbell said angrily "Why do I have to go?"**

"**Because you never went to the wedding and your dad wants you to meet your new family" her mum said "you're going Alesha, your dad has bought you the plane ticket and you can take three friends with you, you leave tomorrow"**

"**Fine, I know who I will take but I'm only taking two friends Fiona and Lauren there all I need" Alesha said and walked out the living room, and into her bedroom and flopped down onto her bed face first. "This is depressing"**

**Alesha rolled over and picked up her phone and logged onto facebook, and sent her friend Lauren and Fiona a message saying that **_**I have to stay with my dad and his new family for a month and want to know if you wanted to come, we leave tomorrow if you're coming**_**. She sent a message to her two guy friends Robert and James and told them as well that **_**I have to go stay with my dad for a month and that Fiona and Lauren might be going with me if they want to, we leave tomorrow and I will keep in contact with you through facebook.**_

**About two minutes later there was message from Fiona saying that**_** mum said it was ok for me to go**_**, Alesha messaged her back and said **_**that's good we just need to wait for Lauren to get in touch and we'll see if she's going as well.**_** She got a message from James later on that night saying that **_**I will miss you, and I would miss having you to talk to during Physics and that there wasn't anyone else as much fun as you were to make fun of,**_** Alesha messaged him back saying that **_**I will miss you as well, and you will just have to find someone else to annoy during Physics, but I will keep in touch with you.**_** Robert was the next one to send a message saying **_**what will I do without you? You can't go! I will miss you, but your only gone for a month so I will keep on touch with you through facebook,**_** Alesha smiled and messaged him back saying **_**thanks, you're a good friend, I don't think I would have gotten through these past two months without you, and I'm happy that you became my friend or else I would still hate you and probably not have had anyone to talk about the things I've talked to you about, so again I would just like to say thanks, and yeah I will message you everyday about what's going on. **_**Lauren did eventually answer Alesha but not until very much later and it read **_**mum said it was ok for me to go, I read Fiona's going as well, so it just us three going?, **_**Alesha messaged her back saying **_**yes it's just you, me and Fiona there are no other people I can invite.**_** Lauren answered back saying **_**I thought you might invite Robert or James seeing as they are your friends as well,**_** Alesha messaged back saying **_**dad wouldn't let me bring guy friends cause me, you and Fiona need to share a room and my step-brother needs to share a room with his friends. **_**Lauren messaged back and it read **_**oh ok, that's fine then, **_**Alesha answered back saying **_**Robert wouldn't have come anyway if you were coming he doesn't like you so if you were coming he wouldn't have come.**_

**Alesha turned off her mobile and placed it on her window ledge, huddled down in her bed with her pink greatest hits CD playing quietly and closed her eyes listening to it, and she fell asleep dreaming about the new story she was writing called 'A Summer's Romance'.**


	2. Saying Goodbye

**Alesha pried her eyes open and looked at her clock and saw it read ****nine o'clock****. She lay on her back staring up at her blue bedroom ceiling, and kicked the covers off herself and slid out of bed. She pulled a blue suitcase out from under her bed and opened it and found another blue suitcase inside and pulled them both apart. She started putting clothes into the bigger suitcase she packed shorts, jeans, skirts, tops, and shoes. When it was full she zipped it up and started putting stuff into the smaller suitcase like her skin care stuff, her mascara, her make up wipes, bags, jewellery, and with what space was left she filled it with books. She pulled out her black and grey shorts, a grey top that she bought at a concert with the words "The Pretty Reckless" on it with a shoe, and a pair of plain black tights. When she was ready she pulled one of her favourite pairs of shoes that she hadn't packed so she could wear they were black ankle boots with a two inch heel. She walked into the living room and picked up her laptop bag and took it through to her room and transferred her laptop from the small plain black laptop bag into the pink laptop backpack, and also put in it her laptop charger, her phone charger, her camera and camera charger, her notepads and her large folder with her stories, and her click free backup and her USB pen drive both had all her stories.  
****When she was finished she turned on the DVD and put in one of the new DVDs she bought which was the Home Alone 1 and 2. When she had finished the first one she put on the second one, and lay on her bed laughing. Lauren and Fiona arrived at twelve with all their suitcases and dumped them in Alesha's room and decided to go out so they met up with James and they would have met up with Robert but since he didn't like Lauren he wouldn't go near her. Which made Alesha furious since they were both her best friends and she hated having to choose between them.**

**Fiona, Lauren, James and Alesha sat in Andy's chippy and ordered something to eat and talked.  
****"Do we have to go to school?" Lauren asked  
****"Of course" Alesha said laughing  
****"Damn"  
****"Did you think that we wouldn't have to go to school?"  
****"No, I kind of hoped we wouldn't have to" Lauren said  
****"No, we have to go to school" Alesha said and looked out the window and saw Robert standing there "I'll be back in one minute"  
****Alesha stood up and walked out the restaurant into the take away part and outside into the cold, she walked up to Robert and hugged him and said "I'll miss you, you've been an amazing friend to me, I don't know what I would have done without you"  
****"Yeah, I'll miss you as well" He said  
****"Come in Robert, please" Alesha begged "I know you hate Lauren but please come in"  
****"Alesha I'm sorry but I can't go near her" Robert said "I don't like liars"  
****"Ok I know, she shouldn't have said she was fifteen, or that she liked you then changed her mind and said she liked James" Alesha said and turned round and saw Lauren, James and Fiona were looking at them "When she obviously doesn't like him"  
****"No, I better go I just wanted to come by and say bye" Robert said and hugged Alesha one last time before he turned round and left.  
****Alesha walked back into the take away part and then into the restaurant and sat back down beside James.  
****"Is Robert not coming in?" James asked  
****"No, he wont go any where near Lauren" Alesha said  
****"Alright" James said "Why?"  
****"Because she lied so much"  
****"Ok" James said as Alesha looked at her mobile and saw there was a text from her mum and opened it reading _Alesha it's time for you to get the plane, so you need to go now.  
_****"Come on guys we need to go now" Alesha said as she stood up putting her jacket on and picked up her handbag and turned to face James "I'll talk to you on facebook, bye" and with that Lauren, Fiona and Alesha went and got the bus back to Alesha's and moved the suitcases from Alesha's room into the boot of the car.  
****They sat in the car not talking with Galaxy playing loudly on the car radio. Fiona sat at one window with Lauren in the middle and Alesha at the other side staring out the window at all the passing buildings, she bit on her lip to stop herself from crying, _I'm not coming back home_, Alesha thought, _as soon as I'm sixteen I'm getting away from this pain of a family and I'm never going back to them. _Alesha looked at her two friends who were sitting texting on there mobiles though she had a feeling they were texting each other.**

**When the car stopped and they stepped outside, Alesha heard a sigh of relief go up which was probably because they were now out the cold tension of the car. Lauren and Fiona decided to go and get the trolley for their suitcases and to give Alesha's mum to say bye to Alesha.  
****"I hope her stubborn side doesn't get the better of her" Fiona said  
****"I know, her mum only wanted her to know her step family" Lauren said  
****"Well it will be hard for her especially since the person she used to like is now her step-brother" Fiona said  
****"What?" Lauren said "Who?"  
****"Her mum told me so I would know, did she ever tell you about someone called Jonathan?" Fiona asked when Lauren shook her head Fiona explained everything to her.  
****In another area of the airport a desperate mother was trying to talk to a very stubborn daughter  
****"Alesha I know this situation isn't ideal but you knew you would have to meet your dad's new family sometime" he mum said  
****"Yes, but I would rather have done it on my own time when I was ready"  
****"And when would that have been Alesha? Next year? Maybe in two years?"  
****"Ok, probably never because I don't need to meet my step family" Alesha said "I'm happy with the way things are the now, so why do you want me to go to dads so bad?"  
****"Because you haven't visited your dad since you were five and now he's inviting you down and you don't want to go down" her mum said anger glowing in her eyes "You ungrateful"  
****"I'm sorry mum" Alesha said sighing knowing that her mum was right her dad always sent her money on her birthday and Christmas  
****"Good, now here's some money and don't spend it all on chocolate" her mum said and handed her an envelope which Alesha slipped into her laptop backpack and said "I love you mum" just then Fiona and Lauren came back with the trolley and they placed there suitcases on and they all said bye to Alesha's mum.**

**They walked into the airport and waited in the queue to check in, then put there bags through on the conveyer belt and walked through the passport check, the security part where they put your bag on the conveyer belt and it came up on a monitor what was in your bag, and then they sat in burger king in the departures bit and ate there food as they waited for it to come up on the screen that it was time for them to board, they stood up and looked at each other.  
****"Come on girls, it's time you make some trouble" Alesha said and they laughed  
****"Yeah, lets do this" Lauren said and they walked to gate number nine and waited for there turn, when they got on the plane the sat in separate rows behind each other they put it in age order with Alesha first, then Fiona and then Lauren. The separate rows let them stretch out and sleep for the duration of the plane trip which would take them fourteen hours and twenty minutes, which would mean in Scotland they would get there about five in the morning but in Forks it would be ten at night.**

**

* * *

**

Hi  
Plz comment on the story what you think about it

xxAMY1995xx


	3. The arrival

**They stepped off the plane onto the platform.  
****"I'm so tired" Alesha said yawning  
****"You're always tired" Lauren said shaking her head laughing  
****"It was a fourteen hour trip, how can you not be tired" Alesha asked  
****"I slept through half of the plane trip just like you did" Lauren said  
****"Let's just go and get the bags" Alesha said as she they walked down corridors and then they came out from the corridor into a wide room with conveyer belts everywhere and had to find the belt that was theirs for their luggage. It was the second conveyer belt from the end, they picked off their suitcases one at a time. When they all had their suitcases they left that room and walked down another corridor, then they came to the end and saw a group of people in the departures area waiting for family or friends to arrive. Alesha saw her dad standing at the back of the group when he met Alesha's eyes a smile lit up his whole face.  
****"Alesha it's so good to see you" he said when they stopped in front of him  
****"Yeah it's good to see you as well Charlie" Alesha said giving a small smile  
****"Well you girls must be tired, let's take you back to my house so you can sleep" he said and took the trolley off Fiona and they walked in awkward silence to the police car, he placed the suitcases in the boot as the girls sat in the back seat and got their seat belts on.  
****They drove in silence to Charlie's house, when they got there they decided to leave their suitcases in the car and get them in the morning. So they went into the house, up the stairs and into the bedroom that would be theirs for the next month. They took their shoes off and climbed into the big king size bed and closed there eyes and fell asleep.**

**"Alesha wake up" Alesha heard Lauren repeat again and again****"What is it?" Alesha asked drowsily as she fluttered open her eyes  
****"I need the toilet and I don't know where it is" Lauren said and Alesha groaned  
****"I'm coming" Alesha said as the both walked out and Alesha showed Lauren where the toilet was and decided to wait outside the toilet to guide her back to the room so she never got lost. She leaned against the wall and closed her eyes and wished the massive headache in her head would go away.  
****"Alesha?" Alesha heard a familiar voice and opened her eyes and saw that the person in front of her was the last person she thought she was ever going to see for the next month  
****"Jordan" Alesha said "Why are you here?"  
****"I was going to ask you the same thing" ****Jordan**** said as another door opened and out walked Charlie  
****"Oh, I see you've met your step-brothers friend Jordan" he said  
****"Wait, who's is my step-brother?" Alesha asked to Jordan  
****"You don't know" ****Jordan**** asked surprised when Alesha shook her head he said "Jonathan's your new step-brother"  
****"Jonathan who?" Alesha asked but she had already guessed and felt the blood drain from her face  
****"Well it was Jonathan Watson" ****Jordan**** said and Alesha sat down with her head between her legs with the words oh god oh god running through her head, it's a nightmare I'm still dreaming.  
****"Alesha, are you ok?" Lauren asked as she placed a hand on Alesha's arm  
****"I'll be ok, just give me time to get over the shock" Alesha said and leaned her head back and closed her eyes  
****"Does she know Jonathan?" Alesha heard her dad ask someone  
****"Yeah, we all went to Johnstone high school together" she heard ****Jordan**** answer  
****"I'm ok" Alesha said and opened her eyes she pushed herself from the ground and stood up  
****"If you're sure, all your suitcases are downstairs" Charlie said "the boys brought them in this morning"  
****"Ok" Alesha said and started walking back towards her room and flopped down on the bed  
****"What's wrong?" Fiona asked  
****"Jonathan Watson's my step-brother" Alesha said her voice devoid of emotion and sighed "We better go and get our suitcases"  
****"Yeah, let's go and get them" Lauren said and they walked down the staircase, they found their suitcases at the bottom of the stairs.  
****They all grabbed a suitcase each whether it was theirs or not and carried them as best they could up the stairs, they kept going up and down the stairs till all the luggage was upstairs in their bedroom that would be theirs for the next month.  
****"I'm changing" Alesha said and picked up her large blue suitcase and lay it on the bed and unzipped it, she shuffled through her clothes looking for her black skirt, a red top, and a pair of tights. She tucked the red top into the skirt, and slipped on her new red converse, Lauren changed into leggings and a long white top with black sandshoes, Fiona change into jeans and a top with her uggs.**

**They went back down stairs and heard voices coming from the kitchen, Alesha took a deep breath and walked towards the kitchen and pushed open the door and walked in, and she saw Jordan Allan, Alan Miller and her new step-brother Jonathan Watson. The boys all turned to look at them as they walked into the kitchen, no one talked as Alesha got out three bowls and poured frosties into each bowl as Jonathan came over and handed Alesha the milk, she said "Thank you" as she poured the milk into each bowl and put the lid back on, Jonathan put the milk back in the fridge as Alesha got three spoons out a drawer and put one in each bowl, they each picked up a bowl and walked back out the kitchen.  
****"That wasn't awkward at all" Lauren said and Alesha looked at her and burst out laughing, they all sat down on the couch and laughing.  
****"Hello" they heard and looked round and saw a woman with brownish-red hair, Alesha guessed her to be Jonathan's mum which would mean that shes my step-mum "Hello Alesha, I'm Joanne"  
****"Hi Joanne" Alesha said giving her the best smile she could  
****"I hope we can all get along Alesha especially you and Jonathan since you'll both be going to the same school as each other for the next month" she said still smiling  
****"I'm sure we will" Jonathan said as he came out the kitchen with Jordan and Alan, he came into the living room as he passed he picked the remote up off the table and switched the channel from Nickelodeon to sky sports as they sat on the other couch  
****"Hey, turn it back we were watching that" Alesha said  
****"Well we don't want to watch stupid children channels" ****Jordan**** said laughing  
****"Give us back the remote" Alesha said as she stood up placing her bowl on the table and walked over to the boys  
****"Your not getting it" Jonathan said as he stood up holding the remote over his head out of reach from Alesha, Alesha stood up on her toes and grabbed his arm trying to pull his arm down to get a hold of the remote  
****"Jonathan give me the remote" Alesha said  
****"Well it looks like you two will get along all right" Joanne said she was at the stairs before she turned back round and said "Alesha I don't think your dad told you but there's a car out front that now belongs to you" and with that she went back up stairs.  
****"Great, I have a car" Alesha mumbled as she kept trying to get the remote off Jonathan who simply said "We both do sis" and with that Alesha stepped away from Jonathan and decided to go back upstairs, the girls thought it was because Alesha knew she wasn't going to get the remote but it wasn't, it was the thought that the person who she used to have a crush on for the first two years of high school is now her step-brother.**

**

* * *

**

Hi  
Plz comment on the story what you think about it

xxAMY1995xx


End file.
